Pokémon Rangers: Origin Stories
by German Storyteller
Summary: A compilation of one-chapter-stories, which have the purpose to explain some events mentioned in the main story, Caught Between Worlds, which is my first FanFic! :D Not only will I explain some events that are mentioned, but also will I give some backstories of the characters in general. I'm not good at summaries, please don't punch me! xD
1. Chapter 1: It Started With A Letter

**Me:** The German Storyteller, for that is I, welcome thee, young reader, to this tale!

Yeah, finally! I reeeally hope you like this, hehe, I mean, look at the length of that thing, that was quite some work! xD

As announced many, many times before, and I think you get it by now, this is only to fill in some gaps, or to give some background on the characters in _Caught Between Worlds_ starting off with one half of our favorite ranger couple, Solana!

I hope you like and please review! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _Hi, I'm here to assure that this one does not get arrested so; I don't own Pokémon. Simple as that._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _It Started With A Letter_

 _._

A young blue haired girl was sleeping in her bed, it was a beautiful summer morning in Nuvema Town, Unova region. Suddenly she was waked up by the voice of a woman calling for her from downstairs..

„Solana," she called, „Wake up, dear, there is something that might interest you!"

„I'm coming!" replied the girl sleepy, she then got dressed and made her way downstairs where her parents waited for her. Her father was holding a letter in her hand, it was sealed with the seal of the ranger union.

„Good morning, sweetheart," said her father warmly.

„Good morning you two." said Solana.

„Today we received this letter, it was assigned to you, here take a look." she then took the letter and opened it.

„Come on, read it to us." said the mother happily.

„Ok," she then proceeded to read what stood in the letter, her eyes opened meanwhile and she was getting more and more happy.

.

„I, Spenser Hayate, leader of the Ringtown ranger base, am more than happy to inform you, that you have been accepted as a ranger, due to your marvelous results in the tests and exams aswell as the eager that you've shown us in form of your letters. I can see that you have what it takes to become a great pokémon ranger and I here by invite you to join our ranger organisation. You are to meet up with me in Fall City tomorrow, I will await you at the harbour."

Solana screamed out of happiness and hugged her parents tightly, who were cheering aswell. Solana was becoming a ranger! Her dream came true!

„I have to tell the others!" said Solana happily.

„Of, course, honey, go on." replied her parents and Solana then made her way outside the house to get to her friends after she called them and told them to meet up in Orion City.

The young girl hopped on her bike and made her way to the city.

.

Some time later she arrived at the city where her friends were already waiting for her. They looked happy and were eager to find out what their friend wanted to tell them.

„Hey, guys!" said Solana joyfully.

„Hey, Sole," said the two girls, „So, what did you want to tell us?" asked one of the girls, she had long blonde hair and wore a black sweater and a checkered mini rock.

„Well, I have just been accepted as a pokémon ranger! I'm going to Fiore!" the girls cheered loudly and happily and started to jump around hugging.

„That's awesome, girl! We're so proud of you!" said the other girl who had brown hair and wore a white tank top with jeans shorts.

„We have to celebrate this, Sole!"

„We so have to, great plan and I've already have the perfect idea!"

.

While her two friends planned the day, Solana was lost in her thoughts,

„Taylor and Chrissy.. You guys are the best. My best friends, who always stood behind me and my decisions, I'm so going to stay in contact with you!" she was bursting out in happiness.

„So, what do you have in mind?" asked the blue haired girl.

„We will now go to Castelia City, all together by train and then we'll go have some fun! Also Tay wanted to check out some guys. Since you're leaving us, she has to learn to speak to boys all by herself without your help." said Chrissy, while Taylor blushed a bit.

„Chrissy!" she hissed at her.

.

Well, it was true though, Solana has always been the confident one, and as such played some kind of wingman.. or woman for her friends, especially Taylor. She always managed to put her friends in a good mood when they were sad or had a hard time. She always had good advice about all kinds of things and brought motivation to her friends when they were down.

„Sounds great!" the four girls then made their way to the trainstation and hopped in the next train towards Unova's biggest city.

„Hey, how is it looking with you, Solana, didn't you have a crush on this Dean guy from school?" asked Taylor.

„Oh well, it doesn't look too good, I heard he is going to Hoeen to join some band. Guess I'll never get my chance."

„Yeah, I heard that too, isn't he replacing their old bassist because he had some alcohol problems?" said Taylor.

„Anyway, you shouldn't cry after him, I'm sure you'll meet a whole lot of hot guys in Fiore, maybe even one of the rangers at your base." said Chrissy.

„I'm sure the boys over there will fall in love with you immediatly, Solana! I mean, look at you, you are so good looking. Your hair, your body and your attitude!"

„Aww, you're the best, guys." the girls then hugged and continued to talk about their crushes and expectations about the Fiore guys.

.

When they left the train they saw that the city was filled with people, there was some kind of big festival going on today. What a lucky coincedence!

„Wow, look at all those people!" said Solana amazed.

„Yeah, it so great to get out of town from time to time." continued Taylor.

„And how lucky we are that there is a big artistic festival, look at the sign."

There was a big sign at the city's entrance;

Welcome to Castelia City! Today we celebrate the Sundance Festival, so buckle up for lots of theater, music, arts, and more!

„Sundance Festival," repeated Solana, „Awesome! Let's go!" the three then made their way to the center of the city.

In the entire city were stages built up, where some music acts performed and even some theatres took place. It was really lively.

„Wow, everything looks so great, all those colours! I have a feeling that this day is going to be totally awesome!" cheered Chrissy. Solana agreed but Taylor didn't seem to pay attention. The blonde haired girl had her eyes focused on a young black haired man, who followed a younger one with dark-blue hair, who happened to be his little brother or something.

„Wow, look at this, man, everything looks totally awesome, have you ever seen something like this?" cheered the younger one.

„Now, he's good looking and he has a cute brother. They should be around my age aswell! I take the older one and one of the others can get the younger one, hehe!" she thought.

„Hey, Tay, you can stare at the boys later, now we're going to this big stage thingy over there!" the girl was thrown out of her thoughts by the voice of her friends calling for her. She shook her head and went back to the others.

When they arrived they found out that there was some kind of music show contest being prepared. There was a line of people who wanted to sign up.

„You should sign up, Chrissy!" suggested Solana.

She started to blush, „What? Me? No way, I would never win with this huge competition. Also, what should I do?" asked the girl confused.

„Well, you could sing, you have an awesome voice!" said Taylor.

„You should do that aswell, your voice is also great." said Solana.

„I think we should all three sign up and see who's the best!" suggested Chrissy.

„Sounds great!" cheered Taylor.

„Sure, it will be a lot of fun!" added Solana. The four then made their way to the line to sign up individually.

.

The contest started in three hours, the girls entered the songs that they would perform and prepared for the show. They would perform with an actual band and wanted to deliver quite the show themselves.

The first one of them to start was Taylor:

A man in a black suit introduced her as he did with the others:

„Next up we have Taylor! She is a young girl from the lovely town of Nuvema and she will now give us a demonstration of her awesome voice, so give up a round of applause for Taylor!"

The blond girl then made her way to the stage, she was smiling from ear to ear, she had never had a crowd of more than hundred people applauding her.

.

The song then started...

* * *

.

('Miss Nothing' – The Pretty Reckless)

 _ **First Verse:**_

I'm Miss Autonomy, Miss Nowhere _  
_I'm at the bottom of me _  
_Miss Androgyny, Miss Don't Care _  
_What I've done to me _  
_I am misused, I don't wanna do _  
_Be not your slave _  
_Misguided, high-minded,

I'm missin the train.

 _ **Pre-Chorus:**_

And I don't know where I've been _  
_And I don't know what I'm into _  
_And I don't know what I've done to me

 _ **Chorus:**_

And as I watch you disappear into the ground _  
_My one mistake was that I never let you down _  
_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _  
_On miss nothing, miss everything

 _ **Second Verse:**_

I'm Miss Fortune, Miss So Soon _  
_I'm like a bottle of pain _  
_Miss Matter you had her _  
_now she's goin' away _  
_I'm misused, misconstrued _  
_I don't need to be saved _  
_Miss slighted, high-minded _  
_I'm second rate

 _ **Pre-Chorus:**_

And I don't know where I am _  
_And I don't know what I'm into _  
_And I don't know what I've done to me _  
_And as I watch you disappear into the ground

 _ **Chorus:**_

My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down _  
_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _  
_On miss nothing, miss everything _  
_Miss everything

 _ **Bridge:**_ _  
_And as I watch you disappear into my head _  
_Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead

 _ **Chorus:**_

So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _  
_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _  
_On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything!

.

* * *

„Now wasn't that just fabulos? Give up another round of applause for Taylor!"

the entire crowd cheered and applauded.

„Wow, Tay, that was awesome!" cheered her two friends in the backstage.

„Thanks, man, I was really nervous in the beginning.." said Taylor chuckling.

„You did really great." repeated Solana.

„Look, I'm next up! Wish me luck!" said Chrissy with eager, she then made her way to the stage.

The Announcer joined her on her way.

„The next one is a girl from Nuvema town aswell! How great is that! Her name is Chrissy and she too will give us a taste of her magnificent voice, so you already know what to do, people!"

.

The crowd again cheered and applauded the young girl who waved back at them.

* * *

.

('Running With The Wild Things' – Against the Current)

Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh _  
_Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh

 _ **First Verse:**_

Oh, they don't hear us _  
_Read us bedtime stories from their textbooks _  
_Oh try to reign us in _  
_Blind to our intelligence _  
_Standardization of the masses _  
_Give us a number fail or pass us _  
_Education, manipulation _  
_Decide our fate but never ask us

 _ **Pre-Chorus:**_

We're about to boil over _  
_You can't keep us down forever

 _ **Chorus:**_

We got too big for the cage you locked us up in _  
_Let's mark this down as the day that we start something _  
_So open the gate, open the gate cause when we _  
_Finally escape, finally escape we'll be _  
_Tearin' through the streets _  
_Running with the wild things

Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh _  
_Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh

 _ **Second Verse:**_

Hey, why you waitin'? _  
_Quit cravin' notches to count the days 'cause _  
_They're losing power _  
_See 'em growing weaker by the hour

 _ **Pre-Chorus:**_

We're about to boil over _  
_You can't keep us down forever

 _ **Chorus:**_

We got too big for the cage you locked us up in _  
_Let's mark this down as the day that we start something _  
_So open the gate, open the gate cause when we _  
_Finally escape, finally escape we'll be _  
_Tearin' through the streets _  
_Running with the wild things

Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh _  
_Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh _  
_ _ **Bridge:**_

Standardization of the masses _  
_Give us a number fail or pass us _  
_Standardization of the masses _  
_Give us a number fail or pass us _  
_Education, manipulation _  
_Decide our fate but never ask us _  
_Education, manipulation _  
_Decide our fate but never ask us _  
_Never ask us, never ask us

 _ **Chorus:**_

We got too big for the cage you locked us up in _  
_Let's mark this down as the day that we start something _  
_So open the gate, open the gate cause when we _  
_Finally escape, finally escape we'll be _  
_Tearin' through the streets _  
_Running with the wild things

Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh _  
_Oo-ooh _  
_Ooo-ooo-oh, ooo-ooo-oh

.

* * *

„Aaaand another stunning act, man Nuvema town seems to be filled with talented people! Give up another warm round of applause for this young lady and her great voice!"

While the crowd again errupted in cheering Chrissy made her way to the backstage where her friends greeted her with a warm hug.

„That was outrageous, Chrissy!" said the two girls in unision.

.

There were about seven other people before it was Solana's turn. In between they made a break of thirty minutes before they continued. However, this break was up in no time and it was finally Solana's turn to perform!

Ok, now let's get to the last act of today: Solana! Admire her for her wonderful blue hair or her even more beautiful voice but applau-" suddenly the microphone went off, leaving the audience aswell as the announcer wondering what happened. Suddenly the screens which displayed the stage went off aswell. After they reappeared they only showed a strange sign, a Red B in a circle. This sign disappeared aswell and now the screens showed a masked man sitting at a table, he wore a white suit.

„Hello people of the world, this is a worldwide transmission." the screens then showed the stage again, on which a totally confused Solana stood. Suddenly four men in black trenchcoats came on the stage, all of them wore white masks.

„May I, young lady?" said one of them who walked towards Solana. He then took the microphone away from her. The announcer came towards them.

„What is the meaning of this? I demand to know who you a-" he was punched in the face by another on of the men and fell to the ground. The crowd started to panick, they started to run away, out of the stadium when they saw that some of those shady men had guns with them. But the doors were locked.

„Easy now, people, calm down," said a man through the microphone, he had red stripes on his trenchcoat, also his mask differed from the others, „We only want to make an announcement and probably take a few volunteers with us. Now, you see, we are only eleven guys, a small team, but a team with a dream! Our goal is to make the world a better place, so that's not too bad, now is it? To achieve this goal we only need money, so this is like fund-raising! Fund raising for a good cause!"

„I think you are up to something bad, I don't believe you!" shouted Solana at the man.

„What?! How dare you question our right cause?! What are you still doing up here anyway, go bring her away from here." commanded the man. Then two of the grunts came towards the girl from each side. Solana dodged their grasps causing them to point there weapon at her.

„Your fighting for a good thing? Then why do you use weapons and why do you point them at innocent people?!" yelled a few people from the crowd.

„Shut up! This is the only way it can work and you better be following it!"

In the meantime Solana managed to bring the two grunts down; first she jumped towards the one to her right and disarmed him, she then used him as a shield so the other one won't shoot. Then she pushed him towards the comrade and the two fell to ground.

„You..." grunted the leader angrily. He then pulled out a gun and wanted to shoot her but she managed to dodge the bullet at last second. Solana rushed towards him and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground.

„Argh, you bitch!" he shouted at her „Go get her, you imbeciles!"

The other grunts then rushed towards her but they were interrupted by a police helicopter which landed on the stage. Seven swat units jumped out of it, all of them armed. The grunts immediatly let their guns fall to the ground.

„Ok guys, the show is over, time to go home!" said one of the men, who was putting handcuffs on one of the grunts.

„NOO! This can't be happening!" yelled the leader of the grunts.

„You can cry as much you want, it will be of no use, your going to jail this way or another." said the unit's chief. They were then brought to the helicopter which flew off. Only the leader stayed behind, he extended his hand towards Solana, to help her up.

„You are very brave to go against a group of armed criminals all by yourself. The city of Castelia is in your debt." said the man.

„Uh.. thanks, but I was only doing my duty, you know. I'm going to become a ranger and as such it's my duty to help the people."

„And this is more than honorable, young lady." replied the officer. „I'm officer John Koiri, by the way." the two shook hands, „I'm Solana Hinata." replied Solana.

„But I have one question," said the blue haird girl, „Who were those guys?"

„They were some strange band of lunatics called the 'Bloods Brothers'. They wanted to take over the world but were only starting, so it's good that we've already stopped them before they even had the chance to become any stronger."

The crowd of people started to cheer loudly and they all applauded Solana.

„Looks like you've made yourself some fans, Solana. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to unlock the doors now." Officer Koiri then made his way to the control centre and reactivated the entire power in the stadium and also reopened the doors.

Taylor and Chrissy came to Solana, „Wow, Solana, that was awesome! How you handled those guys, brilliant!"

„Hehe, thanks, I think I'll have to get used to that amount of action if I want to become a ranger." said Solana chuckling, „Also I'm kinda happy that I didn't have to perform, I was so nervous." Solana blushed a bit.

„I think that won't be necessary, young lady," said the announcer, who got back up on his feet.

.

He grabbed a microphone and turned towards the crowd.

„Now, I think it's high time to determine the winner of this fine contest after this small incident! The results shall be announced in about ten minutes!"

The announcer and the three judges then made their way into the back to determine the winner.

A few of the other contestants walked past the three girls, some of them saying, „We already know who won, and it's obviously the best choice."

.

„Now, we've come together and decided on who shall become the winner of the Sundance Talent show! And the winner is... *drumroll* Solana Hinata from Nuvema Town!"

The entire stadium bursted out in cheering. The entire crowd applaued the young blue haired girl.

Solana then came to the stage and waved back at the crowd smiling all over her face. She then received trophy from the announcer and shook hands with him and the judges. She was also given the title 'Queen of Sundance'.

.

Later that evening, the sun was already setting, the girls got into the train and went back home. This day was definitly something special! Solana was still smiling over her trophy and the things that she did today and the people cheering for her, she totally could get used to this. Taylor also managed to get the number of one of the contestants. So that's good, I guess.

After they arrived at home the two girls gave each other a hug and said goodbye. Tomorrow Solana would ultimately say goodbye, before she would go to the harbour. Now she had to pack her things.

Solana still couldn't believe it, she was becoming a pokémon ranger! This has been her dream since she was a little girl and now it finally came true! After she packed everything she lay down on her bed and fell asleep pretty quickly. She had the most wonderful dreams about her future as a pokémon ranger and all the adverntures that she will have...

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** And that was it. The first chapter of _Origin Stories._ I hope you liked it and want to get more backstory of the characters! Also did I forget to mention that we won't always have this bit of happiness and everything is good...-ness.

You shall see what I mean by that in the net one, but until then _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	2. Chapter 2: Gangs Of Slateport

**Me:** Welcome to the second Chapter of _Origin Stories_! This time it's Lupine's turn to show some of his backgrounds as a gang leader in Hoenn!

Also, did some of you get the name references in the last chapter? :D

*Hint* It's connected to the songs that the girls performed. ^^

Anyway, without any further talking, let's get to it and as always have Fun!

 **Disclaimer:** _I didn't own Pokémon in Caught Between Worlds and I don't own it in Origin Stories, nor will I ever._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_ _Gangs of Slateport_

 _._

„PLEASE! Have mercy with me! I have a wife and children!"

.

It was a late summer night, we hear a man screaming in a dark alley. In front of him stood two men, they were completely dressed in black with a trenchcoat, boots, gloves and pants.

„I'm sorry, but this won't be possible for the crimes that you commited must be punished. And this time we'll do it our way and we are in a very bad mood." replied one of them threatingly.

„NO! You can't do that! I only did it to survive!"

„I like it when they beg," said the second one, „C'mon, beg for your worthless life, let us hear the sound of your suffering!"

.

Suddenly a man in a dark-brown worn out leather coat joined them, he had black hair and a beard.

„Dressed in black, dark alley, threatening the poor, you must be Roland's guys," said the man, „I thought, I made it clear, that I don't want any of you lurking around in my area anymore, especially not if your messing with the people here."

The light was too dim so the two grunts couldn't see the man's face, leaving them wondering who dared to disturb them.

„And who the hell might you be? I don't think you know, whom you're talking to!" said the first one angrily.

„Uhm, he just said it, we're Roland's guys, he seems to know that, Jack." said the second one nervously.

„Shut up! It looks like we'll have to take care of this one first." the two then pulled out their guns and prepared to shoot them but when they looked back to the spot where the man was standing, he was gone. They only felt a breeze of wind passing through them.

„You should've just ram away." he said coldly. Then the first one fell to the ground, he held his stomach, from which blood came.

The stranger pulled his knife out of the body and turned towards the other one, who stumbled and fell to the ground. He looked at him with shock and fear.

„Wh..who are you..?" he stuttered.

„A Wolf." replied the man. Then a beam of light from the moon shone on the man, revealing his identity, the light was reflected by a necklace pendant in form of a wolf's head with ruby eyes. The grunts eyes widened and he felt the shivers running down his spine.

„Lupine.. I..I am so utterly sorry, Wolf! Please forgive me for insulting you earlier, it was not meant serious, really!" begged the grunt.

„What were you saying before? Something about begging for mercy, for one's dear life. Pathetic." Lupine took out a tissue and cleaned his knife while looking down at the black wearing grunt.

„I'll make you an offer," suggested the wolf, while still cleaning his knife, „You have two options: the first one, and the recommended one, you join my gang and leave this piece of filth, Roland behind you, nothing big will happen, you will return with me to my base and get known to everyone and everything. If you should betray us, we will eliminate you and your entire family before that." he put the tissue away and holstered his knife,

„The second option would be easier for me to explain; look at your friend over here." the grunt turned pale at the sight of his in a pool of blood lying comrade.

„I never liked Roland anyway." he said fast and insecure. After that he stood up, grabbing Lupine's arm, which he held towards him to help him up.

„Good decision. Now, tell me your name and then we can go." said Lupine shaking the man's hand.

„Vince Jackson."

„Well then, Vince Jackson, welcome aboard!" Lupine then took out a small sack filled with money and dropped it on the floor next to the victim.

„Thank you, Thank you, kind sir!" he cried tears of joy and ran out of the alley.

„Kind sir? That's new, well, he couldn't have known any better." said Lupine jokingly.

.

The two men then made their way to the hideout, it's entrance was located in an area underneath the pier, which was accesible by everyone, but only the gangs did it, because of it's bad reputation as a dangerous place. It could only be entered by saying a code word.

The harbour was mostly empty, only a few shady figures were walking there. After the two entered the base, Lupine was greeted by everyone they passed, while Vince only met untrusting eyes on their way to his office. They stopped in front of it's door..

„Vince, you will go to this room over there," he pointed towards a room which had a sign on it that said armoury, „There you will be equipped with everything you need, you can leave your uniform and everything there, but say that I send you, otherwise they won't let you do anything here, especially in those clothes."

.

Vince then walked towards the armoury and Lupine entered his office where someone was already awaiting him..

„Hey, 'yana, I'm ho-" he couldn't end his sentence because he was interrupted by a black haired woman kissing him on his lips, which he returned.

„How was your day, sweetheart?" she asked lovingly.

„Oh, you know, pretty normal, I managed to recruit someone, Vince.. uhm, Jackson, he was one of Roland's guys."

„Is he trustworthy?" she asked.

„I told him, what would happen if he wouldn't be, but I have a good feeling about this guy. Now, tell me about your day, honey."

„I went.. shopping with Chelsea, so nothing too special." she looked at a bag, that was lying on the wooden desk.

„What did you get?" he asked.

„Mostly things on the list, you know, food, ropes, stuff like that. I managed to get something for you, Lupi!" she went towards the bag and took out a black coat and a black top hat with a red band and gave it to her boyfriend.

„That's why your the best, baby!" he kissed her and put the things on.

"Chealsea was talking about getting those curse marks aswell all the time, because they were so useful when we went on our little tours." said Aiyana.

"Well, I told you that this would happen if she'd found out that you had them too." replied the Wolf.

"Yes, you did and yes I knew what I was getting into myself. Anyway, she'll understand if I tell her about the curse. Enough of that, what do you think of it?"

Lupine went towards a mirror and looked at himself in it.

„Perfect! It looks just like my old one, that was burned after our encounter with Roland! And the top hat looks great aswell, looks expensive, from where did you get it?"

„Oh you know, here and there.." she replied, sounding innocent. Lupine smiled and put his hat on.

„You look great, like a true gang leader!" she said proudly.

„And I just feel as such, haha, thanks, Aiyana."

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, while Lupine did some paperwork on his desk. The supplies were later picked up by a member of the gang.

.

* * *

.

 **A week later...**

 **.**

Lupine walked down the street wearing his top hat, he had put an iron seal with the gang's logo on the band, it had a hexagon shape and showed the same wolf like on Lupine's necklace. His hands where in the pockets of his coat and he was calmly whisteling.

It was a sunny day and nothing happened since he recruited Vince, yet he felt like something was building up in the shadows.

Suddenly he heard a woman screaming, „THIEF! He stole my purse, someone help me, please!"

He looked around and saw a man running with a small red handbag in his arms, he saw the logo on his jacket, which made him sigh, it was his gang. He shook his head and ran after him, which was no big task. He then grabbed the man's arm, stopping him from running any further.

„Damnit, Blake, we talked about this! Not in mid-day and not in the middle of a fucking crowd!" barked he the man, who then turned around, „Gimme that." Lupine took the handbag from the grunt, while the woman joined the two.

„Here you go, madam, your handbag, everything present!" said the wolf self-assured.

„Thank you, young man, this city needs more people like you!" said the woman thankfully, luckily not noticing that he had the same seal on his head as on the thief's jacket.

He then lifted his head quickly, hiding the seal, „Now, I shall take this thief to the police station, where he shall receive his just punishment for his criminal actions such as this attempted robbery." Blake rolled his eyes at the sound of his leader talking such bullshit.

.

The two then made their way a secluded alley.

„I think the fine sir such as thee may now release the filthy being that is me from thine grasp of justice." Blake mocked him a bit, mimicking they way he used to talk from time to time.

„Ugh, shut it," Lupine chuckeled a bit, „at least she didn't see the seals."

„I know right, is she like blind or something?" the two laughed.

„Anyway, you can go now, but try to keep the robberies to be at night and when nobody's looking, you can do better than that, Blake."

„I know, I know, I just couldn't resist it. Also I don't need your instruction, boss." he then took out a small purse, it was filled with money. Lupine shook his head smiling.

„Get outta here." he said chuckling, Blake then climbed up the crates, that were stacked on top of each other, and climbed on the roof.

Lupine continued to walk down the streets, he went to a warehouse on the other side of the harbour. When he arrived he was lead to another room with a table in middle and a few chairs. There were three men and a woman awaiting him, one of those men was Roland.

.

The five sat down to start the meeting.

„It's a pleasure to meet you all again, guys!" started Lupine, Roland grunted as a response, which let a mischievious grin spread across the wolf's face.

„What is it, Roland, didn't sleep well?" said Lupine mocking his opponent.

„Two men, wolf. One dead, one betrayed." replied Roland angry.

„Oh, that thing," said Lupine provocative, „well, I had my reasons, I wouldn't have done it just like that, you know that. You better educate your guys about not doing any stuff like that in my area. Also Vince made the decision himself and.. well the other guy, Jack, right? Well he.. let's say, he helped him with the decision." the two other men laughed, while the woman didn't seem to pay attention, as she was playing with her knife.

„Fuck you." barked Roland.

„Well," started Lupine, „What is the reason for this appointment anyway?"

One of the men, who had long green hair, turned towards the young man to introduce him, „Reliable sources told us that there are a few traitors in our rows, and I'm not talking about the one's who are only changing gangs," Roland looked away, „But spies," continued the woman, who had long red hair, she seemed to be a bit younger than the other ones, including Lupine, „Rats. I've heard that there are about two in every gang. And as we speak my most reliable members are looking for them in my hideout."

„And I suggest that you do the same, Wolf" continued the third man. He had short brown hair.

Lupine nodded, „I will. But how can we now that those most reliable sources or members can be trusted? I suggest, out of experience, that you take a closer look at those aswell, just to be sure."

„Don't worry, Lupi," said the woman, playfully, „I have chosen the ones that were in my gang for the longest time, so I can trust them for sure!"

„If only Okami could have been this sure about his people." said Roland coldly.

„What brought him down was his own madness," replied Lupine with the same coldness,

„He had too high goals, too over-the-top plans which eventually led to some people informing the cops, you know the story." Roland rolled his eyes, but he knew that the Wolf was right.

„Is there something that we should look for when searching for rats?" asked Roland.

„Not as of now, but we will contact you if we-" the green haired man was interrupted by one of his men running through the door, he looked nervous.

„Jacob! Jacob!" the five turned around and looked at the young man, he was very young, probably about sixteen to seventeen years old.

„What is it, boy?" asked Jacob.

„We've managed to get one of the spies..." the boy continued to whisper the rest of the news to his boss.

„You did a good job, Finn, you may go now." the boy then left the room.

„What a shame, and I've known the guy for such a long time." Jacob sounded kind of uninterested.

„Anyway, he told me that he was a spy sent from our dear friend Jim Tanaka and his people. They didn't find out more as of now."

„Tanaka." whispered Lupine angry.

„Ok, I announce this meeting as ended, go back to your respective bases and find the spies, but beware, they might be armed." said the brown haired man.

„Jacob, Corey, Chelsea, Roland, it was nice meeting you all again, let us hope that the next time will be under lighter circumstances." he then walked of and hurried towards his hideout.

.

 _ **At the hideout..**_

 **.**

Lupine sprinted towards his office. Vince was waiting for him the door.

„Boss! Can we talk?"

„Sure, but come in, Vince." Vince then followed his boss into the office.

„I wanted to tell you, that I found something out that you might find interesting." said the blonde man.

„Show me." ordered the wolf.

Vince then took out a mark and put it down on the desk.

„Hoenn secret service." Lupine read out what stood on the mark.

„I don't think he stole it, sir." added Vince.

„From where did you get it?"

„Jones, the one I'm sharing a room with. I found it laying on his drawer."

„Where is he now, do you know that?" Lupine started to get angry.

Jones... he was recruited after Blake found him being beaten up by a few common thugs and this is how he repaid it?!

„He should be in the armory, sir."

Lupine immediatly stood up from his chair and ran towards the armory to get this traitor, he pulled out his gun on the way.

Lupine kicked the door open in his rage. In front of him stood Jones, he stumbled a few steps back when the door was kicked open. His eyes widened and he tried to reach for his gun but was stopped by a gun shot to his hand.

He then screamed out in pain. Soon after the other gang members came towards the room. They found a bleeding man, holding his hand and lying on the ground screaming and their leader who held his gun towards his head.

„So you think that you would just get throught with that?!" yelled he at him.

„Go on, tell me one fucking reason, why I shouldn't blow your brain out, you worthless piece of filth!" They had never seen him this furious.

„I understand that you're angry, but I had to do it, besides I didn't do anything to your girl." he started to laugh, but this laughter was soon changed into a loud scream, when Lupine fired off another shot in his leg.

„WHERE IS SHE?!" shouted Lupine at the bleeding man.

„Like I'd tell y-AAARRGH" Lupine fired of another shot this time he shot the other leg.

„Where the fuck is she, last chance, bastard!" Lupine's arm started to glow, which left Vince shocked.

„What is wrong with his arm?" he asked. And an older man answered, „You see, the leader is one of currently four bearers of the curse marks of the blood rose." while the man explained the whole thing to the new member, the Wolf continued to interrogate Jones.

„Ok! Ok! Ok! Please... I tell you everything.. please have mercy."

„Go on, speak." Lupine didn't take his gun down.

„She is in a warehouse near the docs on the other side of the city. You are most likely.. argh.. to find the other one there aswell. It's Frank, by the.. by the way." Lupine then bursted out of the room.

„Boss, what should we do with him?" asked a woman.

Lupine didn't even turn around, he just aimed his gun blindly and fired off another bullet – Clean headshot.

„Vince, Brock, Jimmy, you come with me! Now!" the three nodded and grabbed their weapons.

.

The four then ran towards the assigned dock, which was marked on Lupine's old styler from his days as a ranger. He had pure hatred in his eyes.

„I'm going to fucking kill him, after he told us everything." barked the wolf.

„Don't worry, you'll get your shot, man!" said Brock eagerly.

„Literally." added Jimmy.

Three minutes later the group arrived at the warehouse.

It seemed to be empty, which gave them a really unsettling feel.

„Lupine, where are they?" asked Brock, knowing that he would activate his powers.

„Wait." replied the Wolf calm. Soon after his marks began to glow intensly. He looked around and saw the blood red silhouettes of about ten men hiding in this building.

He then pointed out the location and the group split up but were stopped by a man in a beige trenchcoat came out of a room. He was walking along a catwalk above them.

„Hello, criminals!" shouted the man.

„Tanaka," grunted Lupine, „What the fuck do you want from us?! Why did you order to kidnap -"

„Your lovely girlfriend? Pressure. Oh and I'm thinking, that good old Jones is no longer with us? Well, he served his purpose and wouldn't have any other use anyway."

Suddenly four police cars joined them, closing the entrance of the warehouse and the gate.

„Now, where were we, young.." he stopped and looked confused around, Lupine was missing!

„Young wolf?! Where are you?!" shouted the officer confused.

„Behind you." replied a voice behind him threatingly.

Tanaka was pushed towards the ceiling, he felt a gun on the back of his head.

„Now, if any of the guys inside this warehouse or outside moves one step into the wrong fucking direction, your beloved officer will die!" shouted Lupine through the whole building.

„Easy now, Wolf, we wouldn't want this pretty girl to die so soon, now would we?"

Lupine turned around and saw Frank, the second traitor, leaving the room with a gun pointed towards Aiyana whom he held her tightly by her arm.

„Oh and as we speak every hideout is being infiltrated and destroyed by the police and Tanaka's men. You better surrender, Lupine. It's over."

Lupine could feel the hatred rising within him. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

„Wolf, what is this? Can't get yourself out of trouble?" It was Roland, together with the other leaders. Each of them had four men with them, all of them armed to the teeth.

„Let's get it on then, shall we!" yelled Jacob and the shootout started. Lupine used the sudden outburst to push Tanaka down the ceiling, letting him fall on his back. He then turned towards Frank, his marks glowing brightly. He immediatly pulled the shot and missed Aiyana by only two inches. He however hit Frank directly in the eye. His grip loosened and he fell to the ground bleeding. Aiyana then ran towards her boyfriend and hugged him.

„You have to get out of here, immediatly!" said Lupine to her.

„Yeah, there is an emergency exit in the other room, come with me!" the two then ran towards the room. But a shot severed the ropes, which held the catwalk and they fell down.

The two saw how Tanaka was being carried away to a police car by two men, who then drove away.

About two third of the police men were either dead or injured and about half of the gang members were dead or severly hurt aswell, Vince being one of them.

Lupine ran towards him, „Vince! Fuck, we have to get you to the hospital, now!" he looked towards the others, the bosses have mostly gone away, the only one left was Roland who ran towards them.

„Help me get him up." demanded Lupine. But Roland bluntly took out his gun and put a bullet in his stomach, he didn't move anymore.

„Why did you do that?!" asked Lupine shocked.

„Now we're even. Well almost." The grey haired man pointed his gun at Lupine. He was about to pull the trigger but was interrupted by a young woman who pushed him away.

„You bitch!" Roland then noticed a few red barrels behind the two. He aimed his gun at them and fired it up, the barrels immediatly exploded, causing the two to be thrown off of their feet by the impact. The warehouse started to burn and the only exit was blocked by the police cars, of which some have exploded, igniting the others. The three were trapped in a burning building with no option to get out.

„What have you done?! You'll die with us, damnit!" shouted Lupine at his opponent.

„This is for Okami, the man you have killed so mercilessly!"

„He would've killed us all if we didn't do something! He had gone mad, he didn't see a difference between brother and enemy, you know that Roland!"

„Bullshit!" shouted the man. He then took out his knife and stormed towards the wolf, Aiyana was still unconcious from the explosion.

Roland pushed him on the ground and tried to stab him with his knife. Lupine grabbed his arm and held against it. Their both arms started to glow, the two of them being bearers of the curse mark. The flames became bigger and circled them. Lupine used his other arm to punch Roland in the face and managed to push him away from him.

Lupine then drew his knife. The two stormed towards each other and bursted out in a combination of kicks and punches and attempted stabs, which were all blocked or parried. Lupine then took a small glimps to the side and saw his girlfriend looking at the two, he then nodded towards her and pushed Roland away from him.

Aiyana immediatly pulled the trigger of Lupine's gun, which fell next to her before. Roland stumbled forward, towards Lupine, trying to stab him, but he fell to the ground right in front of him.

Lupine then stood up slowly, while panting. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fire, there was no way for him to get out of there. He looked towards his girlfriend, who returned the look with tears in her eyes.

„Get out! Do you see the small gap between the cars? You can get through there and run to safety!" he told her.

„I can't just leave you here, Lupine!"

„Don't worry, I'll be fine, I always am, babe." he replied calm.

Aiyana then ran towards the way out, she was confident, that he would make it. But when she arrived there the cars exploded and closed the gap, she was now trapped aswell.

In the meantime Lupine looked around, he saw a rope hanging above him. He grabbed it and climbed it up, making his way to the platform above him. The wolf then made his way down the stairs towards Aiyana.

„What's the matter?" he asked confused.

„The cars exploded again, we won't get through there." she replied panicking.

„Let's try the emergency exit then, come on!" he grabbed her hand and they climbed up the crumbling stairs. The door however seemed to be locked from the other side.

„Damnit!" Lupine then tried to kick the door in, it didn't work.

„Think.. think.." he mumbled to himself. Then it came to his mind: The marks!

He activated his curse marks and felt the imense strength go through him. He went back a few steps and then stormed towards the door, this time it worked!

The two ran out immediatly, but were thrown of their feet at the last explosion which let almost the entire warehouse go up. They flew down the ceiling, losing concious immediatly. On the way Lupine managed to take a glimps at Aiyana and saw that she was burning, she wasn't moving aswell! But before he could act he hit the hard ground and everything went black.

.

.

He woke up in a hospital bed. Next to him was a doctor, who was filling out some papers on his clipboards.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, sole survivor." said the doctor.

Suddenly everything came back to his mind:

He had lost everything, his gang, his friends, his home...and worst of all... her..

He felt like the world was falling apart, everything gone.. He had nothing and probably had to face the consequences for his actions, in form of a lifetime sentence in prison.

The marks on his arm intensified and a new rose shaped mark appeared on it, causing him to scream loudly in pain. He could see it clearly even through the bandage, which was being soaked in blood slowly...

He knew what this meant.. One bearer died..

* * *

 _._

 **Me:** Well and that's how they got separated.

The next chapter will be about the second half of the power couple and Lupine's younger brother, Lunick!

Now, I've got nothing else to say than, I hope you had fun and I'll see you next time, _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	3. Chapter 3: Cry! Cry! Cry!

**Me:** Welcome, folks, to the third chapter of _Origin Stories_!

Today we lay our focus on not one but two people, the power siblings, the zero-to-hundred-brothers, the Kazuki siblings, Lunick and Lupine!

Now, in the beginning of the story Lunick mentioned a relationship and that it didn't turn out too well and I wanted to write about that, so there it is!

*Warning* May contain a bit of Johnny Cash! I really like his music, okay! xD

Anyway, let's get right to it, so as always, Have Fun! :D

 **Disclaimer:** _I, the German Storyteller, hereby pronounce that I do not harbour ownership over the Pokémon franchise._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_ _Cry! Cry! Cry!_

 _._

Lunick was lying in his bed. He'd been up late yesterday, meaning that he overslept. The young boy slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of his bed and got dressed.

When he made his way down, he noticed that his brother wasn't at home. In the kitchen he found a note and a plate with food on it;

I'm going for a walk, enjoy your breakfast!

The food looked very delicious, there was a basket with a bread which was sliced. Lupine put two slices of salami, a lettuce and some cheese. Next to it was an omelete and two bacon stripes. It smelled great! There was also a cup of strawberry flavored tea next to it on the table, Lunick's favorite!

The boy sat down and began to eat his meal. And it tasted even better than it smelled! However, this was no big suprise for Lunick, since Lupine was a pretty good cook.

After he ate up, he decided to join his brother and he figured where his brother could be. Everytime Lupine took a walk, he would stroll along the harbour to eventually get to his favorite spot, which was an old pier. He liked it because it was pretty much abandoned and was empty most of the time. Lupine would sit down and play on his guitar or he would just look at the ocean.

It was a beautiful day! He heard children laughing and he saw many people walking along the streets an the harbour. There were some ships that were about to drive off to.. well anywhere.

When Lunick arrived at the pier he saw his brother, he was sitting on a small crate and played guitar, he even sang. The boy noticed that there were a few couples standing behind him, holding hands, hugging and kissing each other. They were listening to his older brother playing, but he didn't seem to bother.

.

('Addicted To You' – originally by AVICII feat. Audra Mae – Cover by Jona Selle)

.

 _ **First Verse:**_

I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard...  
Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard.  
Guess I should have seen it coming,  
caught me by surprise...  
I wasn't looking where I was going,  
I fell into your eyes.

 _ **Bridge:**_

You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.  
Before I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins...

 _ **Chorus:**_

I'm addicted to you,  
Hooked on your love,  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of,  
Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue  
Out of control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!

 _ **Second Verse:**_

Midnight blows in through the window,  
Dances round the room...  
Got me hypnotized,  
I'm getting high on the perfume.  
I couldn't live without you now,  
Oh, I know I'd go insane,  
I wouldn't last one night alone baby,  
I couldn't stand the pain!

 _ **Chorus:**_

I'm addicted to you!  
Hooked on your love,  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of,  
Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue  
Out of control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!

...I'm addicted to you!  
...I'm addicted to you!

.

Lunick had always admired his brother for his musical talent and the passion that he brought with him. Also his brother was working very hard as a pokémon ranger and it was Lunick's dream to step into his footsteps one day.

The boy then made his way past the couples towards his brother. He stopped next to him and looked towards the ocean. He saw a few Wingull and Pelipper flying above the water surface.

„Hey, Lupine." he greeted him.

„Oh, hey, Luni! How'd your meal taste?" asked his brother warmly.

„Fantastic, as always! You really gotta teach me how to cook some day."

„Sure, no problem! This way you could cook for Leah some time." he chuckeled.

Leah was Lunick's current girlfriend. She had long, wavy light-brown hair and sky blue eyes. Lunick and her first met after they've ran into each other while Lunick and his brother went shopping. He helped her to pick up the groceries which fell to the ground after they've ran into each other and she gave him his number. She thought that he looked so cute and was being so nice to her. Needless to say, it didn't last long until the two of them got together.

„Now that you mention it, tomorrow is our three months anniversary! I tell you, this is the best relationship that I've ever been in, she's really the best!"

„Well, it's your first one." replied Lupine smirking.

„But the best nonetheless! I wouldn't even mind if it was my last! I love her so frickin' much, man! Oh, I still have to get a present for her! Reminds me, I'm totally clueless what to gift her.." he sounded histerically. Lupine only rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

„I'm sure, you'll find something, Luni." he said patting his brother on the head.

„Uhm.. Lupine, can you help me..? Pretty please?" asked Lunick nervously.

Lupine jumped up immediatly and began to walk away from the pier with his brother following him.

„How good that you ask. You see today is my day off. And, why of course, I shall help you to find the perfect gift for your love, for this is my quest! Now c'mon, the earlier we're done, the better!"

.

The brothers then made their way to the city center. It was filled with people! Lunick and Lupine made their way to a jewelery shop, which was aswell filled with women gazing at the items while their husbands or boyfriends were running after them with shopping bags in their hands.

While Lunick looked around the entire store for the perfect gift for Leah, his brother exchanged a few with some of the girls. The young man received many sweet smiles and winkers from the girls. A wide grin spread across his face and he decided to sit down on a bench while he was waiting for his brother to return.

.

 **Inside the shop..**

 **.**

„WHAAAAAT?!" Lunick started shocked at the prieces.

„2000 bucks for this necklace?!" he thought.

Lunick opened his purse only to find it.. well almost empty. How was a street kid supposed to get this much money? He looked around the store to find other things that he could buy, well first things that he could afford.

After twenty minutes of desperate searching, he only found one thing.. the exit. He saw his brother sitting on a bench, he fell asleep while Lunick was looking for jewelery. The young boy now went to his older brother, looking discouraged.

„Hey, Lupine." he said frowning

His brother opened his eyes and shook his head tiredly.

„Hmm? Oh hey, found something?" he asked, still half asleep.

„In fact, I have. I just lack one thing, the money to afford it. The things here are soo expensive!" Lunick looked discouraged to the ground.

When Lupine noticed that his brother was frowning he sighed briefly. He then took out his purse and gave it to Lunick.

„The things I do for love.." he said smiling.

„Wha.. you.. You can't be serious! I can't accept that." said Lunick confused.

„Of course you can, I'm your brother, so this is technically your money aswell, now go, let's get this done so we can head home!"

Lunick then nodded and ran back into the store. Seeing his brother like that, happy, full of energy, made Lupine very happy. A few minutes later his brother returned with a small bag in his hand.

He then returned his brother's purse, who just looked at it sobbing, „This better be worth it.. *sniff*"

„It sure is, Lupine! Thanks a lot!" Lunick was smiling from ear to ear. The two brother then headed home. On the way they split up when Lupine received a call from his ranger leader who told him to get to the base immediatly.

.

When Lunick was walking down the streets he admired the sunset. Today it looked especially pretty. Well maybe this was just a feeling, but he didn't care.

Suddenly he saw someone sitting on a bench, it was Leah! Lunick wanted to go to his girlfriend, he was about to call out for her when he suddenly saw another guy sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and they kissed. The sight broke Lunick's heart. He felt like his entire world crumbled apart in front of him.

With a broken heart Lunick ran home.. When he entered, his brother was waiting for him in the living room.

„Hey, Luni, what took you so long?" he asked warmly. His expression immediatly darkened when he say tears running down his brother's face. Lupine immediatly stood up and went towards him.

„What happened?" he asked concerned.

„I saw her.. she.. she was with another guy and they kissed.. she betrayed me.." Before Lupine could even react, Lunick already ran off into his room and locked the door.

.

Lupine took out his phone, „Blake, I need your help with something."

On the next day, Lunick had already gotten up, on the dinner table he only found a note with a picture next to it. On the picture he saw something that looked like a housewall, he recognized it as Leah's house. He saw something written on it with red paint:

.

 _"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides with the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men._

 _Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness,_

 _for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children._

 _And I will strike down upon those with great vengeance and with furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers._

 _And you will know that my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."_

 _._

„Is that not a quote from Pulp Fiction?" he mumbled chuckling. He then read the note.

„You can eat later, get your ass to the harbour, at 9:00am!" Lunick was confused and wondered what his brother was up to. It looks like he would have made a visit to Leah yesterday after Lunick's gone to bed.

When Lunick arrived at the harbour he saw a guitar amp and an electric guitar which was leaned against a wooden crate. There was also a mic-stand. Lupine then came towards him from behind.

„Morning, brother. So you've read my note, huh?" he asked.

„Yes.." he replied confused, „What have you done...?" he asked even more confused.

„Only a bit of decorating. Thought a bit of Pulp Fiction couldn't hurt their house wall. Also I don't think that I would have to tell you what else we did, you'll soon find out yourself, hehe." his grin was unsettling Lunick a bit but he couldn't help but smile.

„You're awesome!" he cheered.

„Hmpf, I know. Now, wait here until that gold-digger bitch arrives!"

„Why would I?" asked Lunick.

„I left a letter at her house and which said that she should come to the harbour at 9:00am the next day. You've planned a little suprise for her."

„Oh did I?" asked Lunick, arching an eyebrow.

„Well, not you particularly, but-" he then saw Leah walking towards them.

„Ah, it's showtime!" Lupine then walked towards the small stage.

Before Leah could even say anything, Lupine already started.

„We've come together to celebrate something, or better the existence of someone! Could miss Leah Kasaki please come forward?" he asked. She then did.

„Ah, there she is! She is the girlfriend of my brother, Lunick and he arranged everything here. Now, unfortunately he hasn't got quite the singing voice, which is why I'm replacing him today! And what better way would there be to do so than with a Johnny Cash song, am I right?" the spectators then applauded.

„Hehe, thought so! This next song is dedicated to the lovely Leah!"

.

(Cry! Cry! Cry! – Johnny Cash)

 _._

 ** _First Verse:_**

Everybody knows where you go when the sun goes down.  
I think you only live to see the lights of town.  
I wasted my time when I would try, try, try.  
When the lights have lost their glow,

You're gonna cry, cry, cry.

Soon your sugar-daddies will all be gone.  
You'll wake up some cold day and find you're alone.  
You'll call to me but I'm gonna tell you: "Bye, bye, bye,"  
When I turn around and walk away, you'll cry, cry, cry,

 _ **Chorus:**_

You're gonna cry, cry, cry and you'll cry alone,  
When everyone's forgotten and you're left on your own.  
You're gonna cry, cry, cry.

 _ **Second Verse:**_

I lie awake at night and wait 'til you come in.  
You stay a little while and then you're gone again.  
Every question that I ask, I get a lie, lie, lie.  
For every lie you tell, you're gonna cry, cry, cry.

When your fickle love gets old, no one will care for you.  
You'll come back to me for a little love that's true.  
I'll tell you no and then you'll ask me why, why, why?  
When I remind you of all of this, you'll cry, cry, cry.

 _ **Chorus:**_

You're gonna cry, cry, cry and you'll want me then,  
It'll hurt when you think of the fool you've been.  
You're gonna cry, cry, cry.

.

„Thank you! Thank you!" cheered Lupine at the small applauding crowd.

He looked at Leah who looked totally furious.

„What is it young lady? Was the song not to your liking? Funny, 'cause I think it describes you just fine." he said mockingly.

Then Lunick joined them. He was smiling from ear to ear, „Hey, Leah, I just wanted to say thank you for betraying me. I saw you yesterday." her eyes widened in shock.

„What? How long did you think you can hide it from me?" Suddenly Blake jumped out of nowhere with a huge bucket filled with ice water, which he then emptied on top of Leah.

„Aah, gotcha!" he yelled cheering.

„Oh yeah, I break up with you, but don't worry, I'm sure one of your many guys will comfort you." added Lunick. After that the girl ran away crying.

Lupine then spoke in his mic, „And this is what happens with liars! You should stay away from those people for good! Oh and if you want to see an artistic masterpiece created by Blake here and my very self, just take a walk to Milotic Avenue! I think we did a great job!"

.

There were a few laughters in the crowd, which then cleared up. Now only Lunick and Lupine were standing there. The two then made their way to the abandoned pier..

„Thanks, Lupine," said Lunick warmly.

„Nah, not for that, this is what big brothers do." replied Lupine smiling.

„It's just insane that you've made all the effort only to embarrass her. The thing with her house than this music act. By the way, getting those must've been super expensive."

„I borrowed them from the music shop in the centre. They however said that I can keep them, since they owed me for this one time I saved them from some robbers and their pokémon."

The two brothers then continued to talk and laugh a lot, before they made their way back home to eat something. Lupine saw this as a great way to teach his brother a bit of cooking. Lunick proved himself to be a quick learner in terms of cooking.

„Wow, you're doing great, Luni!" praised his brother. The food was soon after prepared and they had a delicious meal, with each of them eating their own creations.

Lunick then said that he would take a walk through the town, his brother decided to stay at home.

The streets were filled with quite a lot people, not as much as today, but it still seemed busy.

.

The young boy came past Leah's house. All of the graffiti was still on it. His brother and Blake painted a lot of drawings on the wall, picturing Leah as a untrustworthy, boyfriend-stealing, gold-digging, too self-assured bitch, while she looked like an ugly sewer creature. There were also a lot of quotes from famous people that underlined their picture statement. In the center was the Pulp Fiction, Bible quote, written with red paint. Lunick also saw some toilet paper wrapped around the trees in the garden and thrown around the house.

Lunick was smiling happily. His brother put so much work into doing justice to him after he heard that Lunick was betrayed by her with another guy. Lupine really protected his brother no matter against what. He would do anything to put a smile on his little brother's face.

Since the day they two ran away from home, he always managed to keep strong and to encourage him with the same strength. He's always ensured their survival, even if it meant that he had to suffer or undergo troubles, as long as Lunick was safe and could grow up, Lupine was happy.

.

A few tears rolled down his face when he thought about all that, tears of joy. But he didn't know about the troubles that plagued his brother each day. Lupine had to keep strong for his brother, the only relative he had left. How often has he been at the edge, how often did he play with the thought of putting and end to it all, because he doubted that they would make it to the next day. It was a long road for the two brothers to get to the point where they were. When they could finally say that they had a real home, a shelter, a place for them to get back to. Each day was a new battle for the siblings but they've shown that they were stronger, that they can make it, eventhough no one believed in them. They fought trough the days no matter how hard it looked.

.

Finally Lunick arrived at the park. A few hours have passed since he left the house, he was really taking his time to think about everything. Lunick looked around the people. He saw all different kinds of people but everything seemed so peaceful. There were a lot of children playing and laughing, he saw couples kissing, young and old. He saw several groups of friends who just had a great time. But he also saw some people walking alone, like him. Maybe they were also taking a walk to think about everything.

As Lunick went through the park he saw not one unhappy soul until he passed a tree. He could hear someone crying from behind it.

It was girl, around his age, probably one or two years older. She had black hair and looked like your typical punk girl. She wore a dark-grey denim jacket and ripped jeans and some bracelets.

She sat underneath the tree and covered her face with her hands.

Lunick then made his way to her, „Hey, you."

The girl slowly looked up to the young boy, „What do you want?" she asked sobbing.

„Sorry, but I heard you crying and I wanted to know why. Maybe I can help you." he offered.

„Hmm.. Ok, fine." Lunick then sat down in front of her, „My boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend from now on, was dating with another girl behind my back. I saw them earlier that day when he was making out with her. This stupid asshole!"

„I know just what you mean. The same thing happened to me yesterday, but fortunately I have the best brother in the world. He totally made her pay!"

„If only I had such a brother. The only thing I have is rich-idiot parents.." the girl looked to the ground.

„I'm sure they would come along perfectly." thought Lunick, when he thought about his brother.

„Um, quick question," he started, „How did the girl look like?"

„She had long light brown hair, wavy. I think she had blue eyes and-" she was interrupted by Lunick.

„No way! This is my ex-girfriend, who betrayed me just yesterday!"

„No way!" the girl looked suprised.

„By the way what's your name?" asked the young boy.

„Aiyana. Aiyana Morino. And what about you?"

„I'm Lunick Kazuki. And you know what, Aiyana? I think I've got the perfect idea on how to deal with your fuckboy!"

.

* * *

 **Me:** Now isn't that just a nice, referencing ending? Yeah, I thought so. ^^

Now the inspiration for this chapter, mainly the part where they wreck Leah's house is actually something that happened in real life. It's a bit changed to make it more fitting.

You know, there was this guy that fucked over a good friend of my cousin and she decided to.. let something happen and I happened to be around at the time. Long story short, there where fishes, Pulp Fiction quotes (Yes, I really did that, but in form of a letter) and some graffitti on walls, mocking him (not his house wall, though). :D

Anyway, the next chapter will be delayed because.. well I haven't finished it yet.. hehe. ^^' Aaaalso I think I want the main story to progress a bit further before releasing it. Call it bad timing but that's just how it goes, I said that before, that those chapters will be uploaded way more irregular.

 _Auf Wiedersehen!_ :D

.


	4. Chapter 4: The Madhouse

**Me:** Heey, next chapter, finally!

First of all, I intended to upload a different chapter, but unfortunately I didn't finish writing that one, but luckily I forgot this one! :D

Anyway, let's talk about the chapter.

Today we'll find out what happened at the prison after Lupine got locked up..

And as always Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_** _The Madhouse_

 _._

 _*obligatory news intro*_

 _'Rockstar arrested – Today Lupine Kazuki, frontman of the rock band Dead Silence was arrested for murder, theft and illegal underground actions. Kazuki is now being imprisoned after a short lawsuit. He will be brought to the Wintown high-surveilance prison where he will serve a twenty year prison sentence.'_

'Those are truly shocking news, indeed, but it shows that no one stands above the law no matter how famous he is. Crimes are crimes and have to be punished equaly.'

'This is the end of Dead Silence! Lupine Kazuki was arrested and has to serve twenty years in jail.'

'I think he deserved it.

'Crimes are crimes, but what proof do they have to even arrest him?'

'This is a dark day, the end of an era, the end of Dead Silence.'

.

„News spread like wildfire nowadays, huh?" said Lupine. He sat in the back of a police car and the two policemen had been switching through the radio for about ten minutes now.

„You bet," said one of them, „We only want to hear some music and what do we get? News, talks, interviews, anything but god damn music! How can you be so important?"

„Don't ask me, I sure as hell didn't want that. The worst things right now are those damn handcuffs, they are really burying into my flesh." complained the Wolf.

„That's because you move so much, we've told you that. The more you move, the tighter they get." explained the other officer.

„Do you know how annoying this is?" complained Lupine.

„We all have to suffer, Kazuki, get used to it." replied one officer annoyed.

.

They soon after arrived at the prison. It looked like a big grey mansion combined with several huge stone blocks. It was surrounded by a high iron fence with multiple rows of barbed wire on top of it. There were only a few people outside, most of the prisoners were inside of one of those huge cell blocks.

The rain and the dim atmosphere was really helping to get this sense of despair and hopelessness.

One of the two policemen brought Lupine to his cell, which was in the east block in the upper stories. He heard a lot of painful and chilling screams, some sounded sad and some insane.

„PLEASE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OOUT! I'M INNOCENT!" Lupine however tried to stay as calm as possible and tried to ignore the screams and the clatter of the iron bars.

Finally they arrived at his cell. It was medium sized single cell; One bed, one pisspot, one bared window, that's it.

„Welcome to your new home, Kazuki, you better get used to it real quick, 'cause you'll be spendin' the next twenty years here." said one of the jail warden, „now get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

The warden looked the door and Lupine was now alone in his cell, his new home for the next twenty years..

„Wow, that's what it has become? From a famous musician to a simple prisoner, in jail for murder and what not. Lupine Kazuki, you really know how to change." the Wolf went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

The next consisted of showing around, he was introduced to everything and was told what he had to do and when he had to do it. The day after that was his first day of working, luckily it didn't seem to be too exhausting for Lupine since he's used to hard work and extreme conditions.

.

 _ **Four days later...**_

 **.**

Lupine sat in the cantina and ate, today he had no tasks. To his suprise he started to get used to all this, well not in a positive way, it was horrible, but he couldn't help it.

It was then that four men walked towards him and sat down next to him and in front of him.

„Now look who we have here, Lupine Kazuki. You've really fallen deep, man." said one of them.

„What did you do to get here? Drug adiction? Stuff like that?" asked another one.

„Murder, vandalism, theft, being leader of a criminal underground gang, stuff like that." replied Lupine emotionless.

„Is that so? Interesting. Ever been to prison before?" asked a third man.

„Once."

The fourth one looked down at the man, some of his tattoos were showing. He saw a spiderweb on Lupine's right elbow and three dots on his hand.

„Why do I have a hard time believing you?" asked the first one.

„Look at his arm, he's telling the truth." replied the fourth guy, who grabbed Lupine' arm to show it to the others, Lupine didn't protest, he just used his other arm to continue eating.

„So you killed someone in prison? Why?" asked the second one.

„I don't have to tell you anything." replied the Wolf cold.

„Is that so? I think you don't know who you're talking to!" the man tried to grab Lupine's neck but he was interrupted as Lupine free'd his right arm from one of the guys and slammed the man's head on the table before pulling him over it inches away from his face.

„And I don't think that you know who you're talking to. Listen up, the rest of you aswell! I was the leader of Wolfpack, one of the most dangerous band of criminals in Hoenn, and do you wanna know how I became leader? I pushed the former one from his throne and slaughtered him. I killed more people than there are in this room and you are stupid to even think that you can threaten me with anything."

Lupine barked directly into his soul, it was clear that the prisoner was completely terrified and so were the other three. The Wolf however kept his glowing marks back, he didn't want anyone to know about that, well at least not now.

He let go of him and the prisoners ran away. Lupine sat back down and continued to eat.

.

After that a young man approached him, he had light red hair and seemed to be quite nervous. He sat down next to Lupine.

„How you handled those pricks, that was great!" said the boy.

Lupine briefly looked at him and nodded signalising 'thanks' before he stood up and brought his tablet to the kitchen. The young man followed him on the way.

„Also, love your tatts, they look so great! Honestly, I didn't expect you to be this awesome, Lupine. I can call you Lupine right? Or do you prefer 'Wolf'?"

Lupine stopped in his way, this got his attention, „How do you know that name?" he asked.

„Well you said that you were the leader of the Wolfpack, which means that you were the Wolf, which is the nickname that the leader receives when he takes the former Wolf's place. Also I was in Sharktooth's gang, Carvanhabite." explained the young man.

Lupine eyed him up and down, raising an eyebrow, „That actually makes sense to me. Tell me, what's your name, boy?"

„Robin. Robin James."

„Ok, Robin James, member of Carvanhabite, aren't you a bit too young to be in such a facility?" asked Lupine.

Robin looked around and told him to get out of this room. He led him to the prison yard where they sat down underneath a tree.

„Ok, looks like we're alone now. To answer your question, I'm an informant to Sharktooth. She told me to get myself in here to re-"

Lupine interrupted him, „Ok, wait. Before we go on, spare the formalities and just say Chelsea, please."

„If you say so.. Anyway, Chelsea told me to get in here to recruit potential members, because, as you know, we've all disbanded. Only a few members stayed with her, but I don't know if they are still around, I've been here for half a year now." said Robin.

„But why would you go to a prison, especially this one, to recruit people? You could've just hired people at other places, like bars or stuff like that. Anyway, I don't even want to know. I don't question Chelsea's decisions anymore, the answers only confuse or hurt me physically. More importantly, how many did you recruit so far?" asked Lupine.

„Two guys. I've not been really successful."

„Let me tell you something, Robin, it's not about how many, it's about the kind of people. I tell you this from experience, some times one can be more precious to you than one million. Also you can use them to further expand your.. stock, let them do some recruiting aswell." suggested the Wolf.

„I think you're right. That's actually a pretty good idea, how didn't I think of this earlier.." complained the young boy.

„Well, that's why I'm.. or was the leader." replied the man.

Robin then brought Lupine to his recruits, they stood at the other side of the huge yard. On their way the two received many angry looks.

„Why do they all look at us like that?" asked Lupine.

„Well first we are in prison, mean looking guys are pretty normal and second, eh I am not quite the popular guy, you could say. That is part of the reason why I have so much difficulties to find someone." explained the young red haired boy.

„Ah, 'k. Another thing that I'm going to change while I'm here." mumbled Lupine.

Suddenly someone moved in front of the two, he was fairly big and buff, also he was covered with lots of tattoos.

His blonde testosterone-filled full beard and his bald head literally screamed 'You don't mess with me or I'll eat you'.

Robin got afraid and hid behind the Wolf, who only rolled his eyes. Lupine looked at him with disinterest and tried to walk around him, but was interrupted again by this prisoner.

„Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically.

„Fuck off, pretty boy, it's not you who I'm after." replied the man, looking at the red haired boy behind him.

„Hehe, uhm.. hi Bray.. What is up, buddy? Beatin' up some guys again, hehe?" said the young prisoner nervously, starting to sweat.

„Shut up!" barked Bray back at him, „You know exactly why I'm here, worm."

He walked past Lupine, pushing him a bit aside and now stood directly in front of young Robin, who almost shit himself.

„I thought you learned your leason after the last time we took care of you. But you did it again and well, what should we do with you know? And you know what? Since I'm having such a good day, I'll even let you deci-"

„Yeah, yeah, yeah, friendship reunion, I know we're all happy and all," Lupine stepped between the two and turned to Bray, „But since I'm starting to like Robin over here, I would want to know what he did."

Bray started to get really angry, „And who might you be to interrupt me like that?" he asked.

„Well, I'm Lupine Kazuki, you've probably heard of me, I don't care how at the moment. So, back to my question, what was it...? Bray?" he looked at Robin who briefly nodded, „Bray! Ok, Bray, back to my question."

Bray closed his eyes and exhaled angrily before talking again, „Ok then. So, he-"

Confused, the prisoner looked around, the two were gone! He turned around to see them walking away from him like nothing happened. This really aggravated him.

.

„Don't you think that he's going to be super mad at us?" asked Robin afraid.

„Of course he'll be, they alway are." replied Lupine.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream behind them; Bray was rushing towards them with furious anger. Robin turned pale as he looked back, but Lupine didn't seem to care, he just continued walking.

Bray was only a few feet away from him when he was stopped in his way, it felt like he ran into a concrete wall. He stumbled a few steps back. In front of him stood Lupine, like nothing happened. Every other prisoner was purely shocked, they didn't even see him turn around!

Robin aswell was shocked and confused. How did he do that?!

„To make some things clear," Lupine started a speech, not only towards Bray, but to everyone listening, „Things are going to be a bit different from now on. I am Lupine Kazuki, but you all will address me as Wolf, you may ask me why of course. Also I don't ever want to see one of my guys to be pushed around and made fun of ever again, I will know if that happens. Now, if anyone wants to say something against me, or protest, speak up, I'm eager to listen to you."

Everyone looked at him, some were mumbling about what he just said but most of them were silent. Then Bray spoke up, „Now would you listen to that! Only here for one day and thinks he is the boss? Hah! Pathetic! Looks like we have to teach you a lesson in terms of respect and order."

Seven men, the ones from the cafeteria amongst them, approached the two. They all looked very, very pissed. Lupine sighed loudly and turned to Robin, „Robin. I want you to get to your guys now, wait for me there. Also, while you're at it, could you introduce them to our plan? I'll be a bit busy for now."

Robin silently nodded and ran away. Lupine cracked his fingers and prepared for a fight. He still didn't want to use his marks, which meant that this fight is going to be tougher than expected.

They all stormed at him at once, while the other prisoners formed a large circle pit for them, some kind of arena.

Suddenly some flames emitted on the ground before them, stiring up dust cloud. Three warden stormed towards the prisoners, they were accompanied by Pokémon; A Houndoom, an Exploud and a Garchomp.

A wide grin spread on Lupine's face, "As if on cue."

.

„Stop this madness immediatly!" barked the first warden.

„Now, tell me what the hell is happening here!"

Robin stepped forward and spoke, „Lupine was only defending me, while we were walking on the yard when they suddenly attacked us, sir!"

„Is that so?" he turned towards the crowd of prisoners, „Is he telling the truth?"

Robin started to get nervous, and Lupine could sense it. He could almost hear the boy's raising pulse. The Wolf looked around, he saw indecisive looks, it looked like they were considering the outcome of this.

Then an older man stepped forward aswell, „Yes, sir, he is. Bray stepped in front of them, and didn't let them pass on their way. When they got around him, he got angry and attacked them, afterwards the others joined him. Everyone here can approve on that fact, sir!"

Bray and the other attackers were brought away by the wardens to receive their punishments, which consisted in even more, and even harder, hard work. The people separated and got back together in their smaller groups.

Lupine and Robin proceeded to walk to the recruits..

„They use pokémon here?" aske Lupine confused.

„Yes. Because the pokémon can leave an even more intimidating view towards the warden, because of their attacks. There are plenty of different pokémon here, from young to old. All of them are in their last evolution and all of them received a special training, making them even stronger and bolder." explained the young boy.

Lupine nodded understanding, „That actually makes sense. I think this is something that we can use to our advantage."

„And how?"

„You'll see, you'll see.."

.

 **A few weeks later...**

 **.**

Lupine's and Robin's plan to recruit more people for a potential gang and a break out worked out just great. They managed to get about thirty people to follow them in their course, all of them eager and willing to get out.

It was an early morning and Lupine sat in his cell, writing a few things in his diary, which he got from one of the warden, who thought that it could be a good way to kill some time.

Suddenly someone knocked at his cell door, it was a warden.

„Kazuki, you've got a visitor!" he then opened the door and a man in a black trenchcoat entered the room. He wore black shades and had dark brown hair, which was combed back. In his hands he held a package, which he handed to Lupine.

„From an old friend, Wolf." the man left the cell immediatly, walking faster than normal.

Lupine looked at the package, before opening it. This all seemed suspicious to him...

He thought that he heard something beeping from the inside.

At first he thought it was just an imagination, but when he held his ear closer to it, he could hear it loud and clear, it was a bomb!

Lupine threw the package away from him but suddenly the bomb went off...

.

* * *

.

Lupine woke up, his head hurt horribly. When he looked around, he saw that there was a huge hole in the wall behind him, his way out! But he also noticed that the entire cell was destroyed, with some parts of the entire cell block. Everything looked completely devastated. Also there was some strange purple fog in the entire area.

In the distance the Wolf heard laughter. It sounded insane, torturing, almost painful. He could hear wimpering, screams, he felt like he was in a mental asylum which ran out of business.

Lupine also felt a bit strange, something in him was enjoing the sight. He shrugged off those thoughts, a bit afraid of himself. What was happening?!

Anyway, Lupine had no time to think about that, he had to get to his guys and then leave, this was the perfect opportunity. The only thing was, he had to get to them and they were on the other side of the building.

As the Wolf was wandering through the hallways, he saw many prisoners, they were all either laughing or hurting themselves. Or both.

Some of them ran through the hallways, without any orientation, they were all totally insane. This must've been caused by this strange purple fog. It was the same like the one Solana and Lunick encoutered in Summerland a while ago.

„This fog seems to be causing halucinations..making the prisoners go insane.. It's a miracle that I'm not affected.. Still my leg hurts, damn explosion.." thought Lupine.

Suddenly someone bursted at him, a prisoner broke through his cell and jumped on Lupine. He tried to bite him and was scratching him. Lupine just managed to keep him away from his face. The Wolf looked around for something that he could use against the insane prisoner. And luckily, he saw a rock, which he tried to grab. The rock was almost out of range, almost.

Lupine smashed the stone with all his power against the prisoner's head. The mad man was pushed away and Lupine ran away, followed by him. The prisoner was laughing insanely all the time, he was calling for him.

„Lupine! LUPINE! Come here to me! FEEED MEE!"

Did he just hear what he thought he heard..?! 'Feed me'?! Lupine needed to get out of there as soon as possible, but he wouldn't leave until he got to Robin.

Lost in his thoughts, Lupine almost didn't see the Shadow Ball that was flying in his direction. Shocked he managed to dodge it in the last second. The attack hit the prisoner and he fell to the ground immediatly, unconcious.

The Wolf saw a Ghastly levitating in front of him, it looked... terrified..

He approached it slowly and calm, trying not to scare it off, „Hey, buddy.." he started, „Care to help me get through this mess?" he asked.

„Ghast! Ghastly!" it sounded agreeing.

The two then sneaked further through the hallways to get to the other side. Lupine was shocked how everything looked. The electricity was barely working, sometimes even falling out completely, the cell doors were broken open and the entire building was filled with insane laughter and terrifying screams.

Lupine saw a still sane prisoner getting... eaten by another insane one. His screams were painful, he was crying for help, begging, praying until he was finally silent.

Lupine wondered for how long he was unconcious.. The way the prison looked it must've been at least a couple of days. Well, his head felt like it was a couple of days, he hadn't had such a painful headache since.. well ever.

Also, that even this Ghastly was nervous and terrified was really unsettling.. This god damn fog, why does something like this alsways has to happen to him?!

Lupine sighed.. complaining wouldn't have any use in this situation and he knew it. The two just kept going, silent and cautious.

After ten minutes they reached the gate to block D, Robin's block. Lupine figured that the recruits had either gone mad or were also on their way to Robin.. or worse, so he didn't bother to look for all of them. Luckily everything seemed a bit calmer here, well lucky is probably the wrong term.

There were a lot of corpses lying around, the block was filled with a rotten scent and the walls were painted with still dripling blood and human limbs and organs.

.

What the actual hell happened here?!

Lupine walked through the hallway, he saw the corpses of prisoners as well as the one's from wardens, there were some weapons lying on the ground. It looked like they had been fighting..

The most shocking was that underneath those bodies he saw the remainings of pokémon. They were ripped open and their organs were scattered all across the floor. It looked horrible!

But Lupine tried to ignore it, he had to find his companions after all. So as he was walking the bloody hallways he looked at the cells, they were all empty, or at least there was nothing alive in there...

And there it was: Robin's cell! Lupine could hear someone from inside, eventhough he didn't see anyone. He only saw a figure in the corner. This must be Robin.

„Robin!" he called, „Hey, Robin, let's get out of here, I found a way!"

Suddenly Robin looked at him, he crawled forward out of the shadows, but what Lupine saw scared him utterly..

Robin's mouth was covered in blood and so were his arms. His eyes were twitching and stared at the Wolf, he looked.. hungry..

Suddenly the young boy rushed towards him at an insane speed, Lupine didn't even realize that he moved. But it was already too late, Robin had buried his teeth in Lupine's right arm. The young man shrieked out in pain and tried to free himself.

Luckily he had the Ghastly at his sight. The ghost-type pokémon fired a Shadow Ball off which pushed them away from each other.

Heavily panting, Lupine gazed at his friend, what has become of him..?

„...Thanks.. Ghastly.. We better get out of here now.."

The two rushed to the exit, on their way they passed the medical room where Lupine grabbed a few bandages for his arm.

.

After they escaped the prison they fled as far as possible into the woods, Lupine saw a few helicopters, probably news reporters. Hopefully no one saw them..

Twenty minutes later they stopped at a tree and Lupine sat down to bind his arm. He bound his whole arm this time. But what now? First he had to get different clothes from somewhere..

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him and someone was whispering his name.

„Lupine Kazuki... I know that you're here.. I only want to talk with you..." the voice sounded threateningly.

Lupine decided to hide, or at least that was the plan.. There was nowhere he could go.

Out of the bushes stepped a man with long dark brown hair. He wore a long dark brown leather coat and a strange black gauntlet. The stranger walked towards him and took out a knife.. Lupine's knife!

„I recognize this knife, it's mine! Who are you?!" he shouted.

„Don't worry you'll find out soon enough after I pierced you with it and the life is draining from your body!" he replied.

Lupine felt something.. something strange that he didn't feel in a very long time. His right arm started pulsating and he started to laugh.. „You think that you can kill me?! HAHAHAHA! FUNNY! Go on then! Kill me! Put my knife into my heart and carve something nice while you're at it! Go on!"

The stranger stopped briefly, he seemed irritated by the Wolf's words and also a bit scared. But he then walked further towards him.. hesitating.. Then he stood in front of him, Lupine didn't stop to look at him, he looked like he wanted it..

The stranger then reached out for the strike and rushed the knife towards the Wolf.

„You didn't really think that you could do it, right? You are too weak. And now you're the one who got stabbed.. Funny how things can turn out, right?" Lupine had rushed towards the stranger and took the knife away from him, piercing him with it.

„I gotta say, it doesn't feel too bad.. being on the right side of the blade."

The stranger fell to the ground and Lupine used his prison uniform to clean it.

„Looks like the clothes problem is solved aswell."

Suddenly he fell to his knees, he held his right eye. It was glowing! And blood started to dripple from it. Lupine screamed out in horrible pain, what the hell was happening to him?!

First this touch of madness and now this!? Was this an effect from the purple fog?

Lupine was turning insane and he had to do something about it! He won't let this side of him win the upper hand. So before he could return to the others he would have to find a way to control this...

But he had a bad feeling that something else was rising in the shadows.

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** I gotta admit, I'm more than unhappy with the ending of this chapter, but I didn't know how to end it so I decided to just go with that. ^^

Let's see when the next chapter will be uploaded! This time we'll get a look into Aiyana's backstory and how her life was before she got Lupine to know.

I hope that I'll manage to capture the emotions and the feeling as intended! :D

Until then, _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstood

**Me:** I present you, freshly finished (Like literally I've finished this one about five minutes ago), the newest chapter of _Origin Stories_!

And damn I tell, I have a hard time writing these. And I must say that it's not as much fun as writing _Caught Between Worlds,_ but I'll see how many of these I'll actually write.

Anyway, here is the long promised chapter about Aiyana! Have Fun! :D

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _Misunderstood_

 _._

„Okay.. let's leave a little message, shall we.."

It was in the middle of the night and a black haired girl was standing in front of a white wall, spraying bottles in her hand. She was about to give Hoenn's number one elite school a new coat of colour.

She started to spray..

First she sprayed the school's name on the wall.. and the school's mascot, a Kingdra. It had googly eyes and a very derp facial expression. _'Kingdumb high school'_

Then she sprayed some insults towards the school, like 'Moneybags only' or 'high elitist douchebags'.

Afterwards she drew the principal and added her own touch to his face. She pictured him looking like a classical, slimy perv.

„Aiyana Morino.. you are a true artistic genius!" said the girl to herself, admiring her artwork.

She then took a few pictures and climbed back over the fence from which she came from.

.

On her way home she walked trough the almost empty streets, her house was at the other end of the city so it was quite a walk she had to go.

Of course, as it was likely for Slateport City, here and there were some shady figures, some asked for money, some for.. company. Aiyana just ignored them, she knew what all of them were up to.

She was however stopped when a big man stepped in front of her, he came out of and alley, a purse in his hands, „Hello, young lady. Tell me.. isn't it a bit too late for girls like you to walk around in those streets? It can be really dangerous.."

„Aren't you Okami Chiri? The Wolf?" she asked.

Okami nodded proudly, „This I am."

„Well, I'm on my way home. And before you even ask, I don't want you to escort me, I won't give you anything and leave me alone!" replied Aiyana annoyed.

„I see.. well you know-" the stranger was interrupted by his phone. Someone called him.

„Ugh.. What?.. Kazuki, you can tell your idiotic brother that he won't be anything if he keeps messing up like this! What are you saying?... it was your fault?! I like myself an honest man, or at least a merciful one. I will decided about your punishment when I'm back."

He hang up and turned back to Aiyana.. Well, where she at least stood. She was gone.

Sneaky as Aiyana was, she quickly moved around Okami while he was called and went away. The Wolf just sighed and went back into the alley mumbling angrily, „Kazuki..."

.

Back at her house.. or huge villa.. Aiyana sneaked across their lawn and climbed up the tree which lead to a window in her room.

Her room was really different from the rest of the very ornate decor of the mansion. It was covered in posters of bands, posters with some rebellious quotes on them, stuff like that. The room was quite big, it had a big double bed on one side, which was black, the previously mentioned poster wall on the other side of the room a wardrobe next to the bed. She had a round shaped dark red carpet on the floor. In front of the windows was a wodden desk on which a few drawings and notes lay.

Aiyana stepped on her desk and jumped on her carpet, trying to make little to no noise. Luckily the cloth really muffled her impact.

The girl then stripped her clothes off fast, her dark grey denim jacket, her black shorts and her black tanktop aswell as her sneakers. She then went to bed to get some sleep.

On the next day, which was a sunday, Aiyana got up early, mostly because her parents for calling her name from downstairs. They sounded really angry...

After the young girl got dressed she made her way downstairs, she had a bad feeling about that and thought of possible excuses.

„What is it? You don't have to shout like that." said Aiyana holding her head.

„Young woman, where have you been yesterday after 10:00 pm?" asked her father.

„I was in my room." replied the young girl.

„We have a hard time believing you, you know." said her mother.

„And why is that? What am I supposed to have done this time?" asked Aiyana annoyed.

„You see, heard about a strike of vandalism at the Kingdra Elite School. _Someone_ sprayed a lot of insulting and respectless things on one of the walls. Was that you?" asker her mother cold.

„And what if I was? What would do? Lock me up in my room? You have no proof that it was me!" protested Aiyana.

„We don't need any proof, we know that it was you. It's always you. Everytime something gets vandalized you were involved. You are bringing shame on this family and dishonor us. It's not about this time, it's about everytime you do something like this. Why are you doing this? We gave you everything yet you steal. We allow you everything and you use this to do such things." said her mother frowning.

„I think that this was the problem. We gave you too much personal space and this is what has become of you; A punk. A street kid. You are a disgrace to the Morino family name and shall be punished as such." said her father serious.

.

Before the young girl could even protest the bell rang and her father proceeded to open it. In the door stood a mid age man. He had black styled hair, blue eyes and a trimmed full beard. He wore a dark-blue shirt and a white undershirt together with denim shorts. He had a slightly darker, tanned skin than the others.

„Uncle Jack!" Aiyana rushed to him and gave him a warm hug.

„Hey, little princess." he responded warmly.

„Hello, Jack." greeted the father cold.

„Chiro." he replied.

„What is it that you want here?" asked the mother.

„Well, dear sister, I just wanted to give you a little visit. Like, am I not allowed to do that anymore?" he asked sarcastically.

„Of course not, you can come whenever you want." responded the woman annoyed.

„Also, I wanted to check how my little princess is doing! It's been such a long time since I've last seen you and my god, have you grown beautiful, Aiyana."

„Thank you! You look great aswell." replied the niece happily.

„Why thank you. Now, how about we get going directly, have some fun, you know. What do you say?"

„I'm in!"

„Now that's what I wanted to here! Ok, then, we'll see you guys later! Bye!"

And before the two parents could even say something the two were already gone, „Finally away from those dickheads." mumbled Jack.

„Oh, you don't want to know how glad I am that you showed up. We were in the middle of another argument about spraying the elite shool's wall.. Again."

„Well, did you do it?" he asked.

„...Yes.. but I had my reasons!" replied Aiyana.

„I know, I know, they are all so mean to you and the world is so unfair." he said chuckling.

„But it's true. I hate going to this place, the people are all so arrogant. They are all total douches, I don't have any friends there."

„I wouldn't want friends from their either. Those people disgust me," The two stopped after they left the property, „Anyway, what do you want to do?" asked the uncle.

„How about I show you my artwork?" she asked.

„Sounds great!"

On their way to the school, which was near the harbor, meaning that it was on the other side of the city, they talked about a lot of things, mostly that Aiyana felt really uncomfortable in Slateport City and with her parents and her school and that she'd rather just run away.

Jack could understand her, he never really got along with his sister aswell. Also he hated this rich snobby behavior that she developed after marrying this douche Chiro Morino. But no matter how much he wanted to change anything, to take her with him, he couldn't do it. He was very poor and he wouldn't be able to take care for Aiyana and she lived in a wealthy family where she didn't have to take care of problems like poverty.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at the school. The painting was still there and no one seemed to clean it, hence the weekend and this being quite an early morning. Aiyana decided not to climb over the fence, they just stood there and gazed upon her piece of art.

„I have to admit, this looks great. Better than your last one if you ask me. And I see that you worked on your shadings." praised Jack.

„Thanks! And yeah, I had some spare time to practise."

Suddenly about five young men, about Aiyana's age, approached them. They wore pullunders and black slack shoes. One of them had a baseball bat in his hands.

„Now if that isn't our favorite rebel bitch, Aiyana, the disgrace Morino family. You have yet again ruined our school. And who's this?" said the one with the baseball bat, poiting it at the uncle.

„What the hell do you want?! Leave us alone, assholes!" barked the young girl.

„Now now now, you better stay calm, before something.. else happens." said another one.

„Hey, come on guys," Jack stepped in front of his niece, „I'm sure we can fine a peaceful solution and no one will get hurt, okay?"

„You better fuck off, old man, don't get in our way while we're handling our business. Aiyana here has crossed the line too many times and now it's payback!" hissed the one with the bat angrily.

„I won't let you!" he protested.

„Well, fine then," he swung his bat and hit Jack directly in the face, „Get 'em!"

The five stormed towards the two and attacked them. And just before the bat hit Aiyana, it was catched by Jack. He ripped it out of the rich kids hand and threw it away, out of reach and over the fence.

„I don't have much, but I will never let anyone I hold dear get hurt!" he said and attacked the five boys. He landed a swift kick to one of them and a hard punch to the stomach to another one. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm, another one his other arm and they held him ready to be beaten up. They punched him in the stomach one after another, one harder than another..

Jack looked towards his terrified niece who was begging for them to leave him alone, but to no avail, they didn't let loose.

„We told you it's payback time! And you will receive it this way, seeing your beloved ones suffer!" replied one of the bullies menacinly.

„Aiyana," said Jack under his breath, run away..! I'll manage, promise!" He was visible hurt and it wouldn't get any better.

Aiyana only stood there and looked shocked at the sight, she couldn't just run away like that! „I won't leave you!"

„This is no time to play hero, run away! We'll meet home!" he protested.

Hesitatingly Aiyana ran away, she ran as fast and as far as possible...

After about ten minutes she found a place where she was alone. She sat down on an abandoned pier at the harbour and looked at the ocean. The girl started to cry. Why did her life had to be like this?! Two weeks ago her boyfriend cheated on her with some other girl, then she had all those problems at this god damn elite school! Everyone was bullying her and picking on her for being different. And now?! It wasn't enough that her parents thought of her as a disgrace for the entire family, but the only one in the family that actually liked her was about to get beaten to probably death and she couldn't help him!

How could it go any worse than this?! No one understood her, no one felt with her..

.

 _ **Back at the beating...**_

 _ **.**_

„Had enough, _Jack_?!" mocked one of the bullies.

„Oh, look at me! The brave savior of a little fucking whore! You make me sick, man!" said another.

The group laughed at the beaten up man. They dragged him into an alley where they continued the beating without any interruption. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them. The group turned around and saw a black figure wearing a long black coat, they however couldn't see the who it was, since it was covered by the shadows.

„Beating up defensless people in a dark alley, five to one.. *sigh* I would say that you get two options but I don't think that you deserve that."

The first one fell to the ground, he held his stomach and spit out blood. The other four looked shocked at their friend. When they turned back to the stranger he was gone! They looked around the alley but they couldn't see him.

The second one received a hard kick to the face and was pushed against the wall, head first. After that the next two fell; They had received various punches and kicks to the arms and legs and were basically paralyzed.

The last one was completely terrified. He's never been more afraid in his life before. But what was even happening?! His friends fell to the ground without anything really happening, or at least he didn't see anything. Was this stranger invisible?! What was he?!

Suddenly he felt something behind him. Slowly he turned around..

„Lookin' for me?"

After the five were lying on the ground he turned to Jack. The stranger briefly looked at him.

„Th.. thank.. thank you, sir." said Jack with a bit of fear.

„You better leave now. You can move, right?" he asked.

„Y.. yes, I can! Thank you again!" Jack ran out of the alley and began searching for Aiyana. He looked back but the stranger was already gone..

.

The uncle ran as fast home as possible, but when he arrived Aiyana wasn't there. He only saw her father..

„Where is my daughter?" he asked angry.

„We split up and I told her to go back home." Jack then explaind the hole situation, what happened to the point where he went back to the estate.

„Is that so? Well fine, your bad influence has been too much for our daughter, you corrupted her with your rebelious lifestyle and we've come to the conclusion that you are no longer permitted to come near her ever again." said Chiro.

.

* * *

.

„What?! You can't be serious! You can't just do that! I mean, think of your daughter, she would be devastated!" protested Jack.

„She'll get over it. I now demand that you leave our property and never return."

And with that Jack was forced to leave the villa. He returned to his poor life far away from here. Seeing Aiyana always made him happy, seeing her like this, how she grew up, it was different from what he was used to in his rough neighborhood. And now? He was forbidden to ever visit her again..

Later that day, it was already getting dark, Aiyana returned, she had been looking for her uncle in the entire city but didn't find him.. This time she used the main entrance instead of the tree climbing.

„What?!" Aiyana just found out what her parents had decided.

„Our decision stands and we won't take it back. You have to learn how to behave and his bad influence would only be in the way." said her father.

„That's not true! He never had anything to do with anything! If you want to blame someone, blame me but don't treat him like that!" protested Aiyana. She was furious.

„In this case, see it as a punishment for your actions." replied her mother.

Aiyana was just speechless, her parents threw her uncle out and basically rejected him from the family! Angry, the young girl stormed upstairs into her room and shut the door and locked it afterwards. She didn't know what to do now, but she knew that it wouldn't help to do anything stupid right now and there was no point in trying to get uncle Jack back, it wouldn't change anything.

What the hell was just wrong in her life?! Everyone seemed to hate her and the only person who understood her was forbidden to come near her forever! This just seemed so unfair, I mean eventhough she had everything, the only thing she wanted was a thing that no one seemed to be able to give her – love..

Her last boyfriend cheated on her not too long ago and everyone else seemed to hate her. Aiyana thought that she'd never ever find the right person, because there was simply was no one..

On the next day, she was sent to school.. to this stupid rich school.. What a joke.

Everyone was starring at her, some in disgust and some in anger. Later that day in the school cafeteria she was stitting alone.. as always..

.

Suddenly a boy approached her and sat down next to her. He had short dark brown hair and wore the typical rich people stuff. Exclusive brands, stuff like that, other than that he was actually pretty good looking.

„Hey Aiyana." he said.

„What do you want?" asked the girl.

„I want to become friends with you." he replied.

„Yeah, sure, like I've never heard that before." Aiyana was getting sick of people trying to mock her by pretending to be her friend.

„No, I mean it. You see, I really understand you."

„With what?"

„Everything. I would be pissed aswell if I had such terrible parents. I would be so closed from everyone if everyone would be treating me like this, but I want to give you a chance. A sign of hope, you really can find a friend in me."

„You mean it?" Aiyana was feeling convinced, but unsure at the same time.

„I do. So, what do you say?" Asked the boy.

„I.. I think we can give it a try.." replied Aiyana.

„Well, then it's good to be friends with you, Aiyana!"

„Yes, I think so.. hehe. By the way, what's your name?"

„I'm David."

„Nice to meet you, David."

The next two days actually went quite calm, she was really becoming good friends with David, they got along really well and so they decided to meet after school..

.

When Aiyana arrived at the agreed spot, David was already waiting for her, „Hey Aiyana, good to see you!"

„Thanks, good to see you too! Now, what do you wanna do?" asked the young girl happily.

„I've actually made a plan, but I don't know if you'll like it." said David.

„Can't be too bad, let's hear it!" replied Aiyana.

Suddenly three people joined them, they were also from their school.

„What are you doing here?" asked Aiyana confused.

„Just having our fun, making a joke out of you." replied the girl of the group.

David then joined the three, „What the hell is going on here?!" asked Aiyana.

„Stupid dumbass, you don't know anything, right?" said David, this really hurt her.. So it was all a joke after all.. again..

„Why the fuck did you that?!" Aiyana was getting really angry and sad aswell.

„Why did you think? You and your stupid uncle beat up five of our best friends and you didn't get your payback until yet, did you." replied one of the boys.

„No, we fucking didn't! They beat up my uncle! We didn't do nothing!" protested Aiyana.

„Then how do you explain that they are all five in the hospital?" asked one of the boys.

„What the hell do I know! It sure wasn't me!"

„Like we'd believe you. You know, this is your fucking problem, you always try to run away from your responsibility and think that you can whatever you want, but that's bullshit! You always behave like trash, this is why no one likes you and then look at you! I mean, who the hell would even want to dress like that? You look like a fucking punk whore!"

Aiyana was again speechless.. How could she fall for that.. again.. And why did they accuse her of such things?! She knew nothing about that!

Then she snapped, this was all just too much for her to take. She went on a total rage and started to attack them. She gave them a pretty tough beating, since they didn't really know how to defend themselves.. Aiyana just ran home, sobbing.

On the next day, she was just returning from school when she saw David talking to her father. Shortly after, he left again, he didn't notice Aiyana however. What did he tell him?

When Aiyana entered the house, her parents were already awaiting her, they looked furious..

„Young lady, what did we just hear?! You beat up four students for no reason?!" asked her father shouting.

„I had a reason! They were bullying me and talking shit about me, spreading lies!" replied Aiyana.

„I think the only one telling lies here is you! We've also heard that you and your uncle beat up another five boys in an alley?!" yelled her mother.

„This is just what I was talking about! I don't know anything about that! I didn't beat up anyone besides the four from yesterday!"

„Ok, that's it! You are out! We've heard enough of your lies, we won't tolerate your behavior anymore and we've also reported Jack for his actions in beating up those boys for no god damn reason. You are no longer a member of our family and now LEAVE OUR PROPERTY!" barked her father.

„Are you fucking kidding me right now!? Why the actual fuck can't you believe me?! I'm your daughter, you have to believe me!" protested Aiyana.

„We don't have to do anything. Now get out of our houe!"

„You know what?! Fine! Fuck you and fuck everyone else, I'm better off without you anyway!"

.

Aiyana stormed out of the house and just ran.. she ran to the harbour, the only place where she would find some peace. How could her parents just throw her out like that?! They didn't even listen to her and believed every other person that was just telling lies about her..

Is this how her life was going to be..? Alone, on the street, hated by everyone and.. loved by no one? This was all too much for her to take right now, she just wished that she could end everything right now.. But something kept her going.. Her instict told her to wait just a bit longer, everything will turn out better, just wait.. But for how long was she going to wait? She couldn't take all of this for too long, not anymore, not after all that happened.

Also, what was she going to do now? She had no money, no shelter, she had nothing, she was completely on her own.. and that probably forever..

In the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching her. He wore a long black coat and had black hair..

.

„Hey, you..."

.

* * *

.

 **Me:** I _love_ referrencing stuff! And considering the latest events from Caught Between Worlds, this is really fitting in my opinion.

Let me know, what you think about this chapter in form of a review! :D I, myself, am very satisfied with this chapter to be honest, eventhough it took soo long to write. ^^

Anyway, I'll see you next time, right! _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_

 _._


End file.
